Wayward Children
by TheFaultinOurFourTris
Summary: Demon Dean has big plans for Sammy and him. Like maybe ruling over all hell :) Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Wayward Children**

The jagged blade of the knife scratched along the scruff of his neck "Do it." he said slowly in a coo "_Do it_" the words slipped out faster and louder, almost a deep growl, "**DO IT**!" A guttural yell escaped from his slightly askew mouth. "Come on little brother, you know you want to, come on Sammy."

"Where is my brother!" Sam cried in a less than intimidating manner. A lone tear slipping out of his left eye, reaching his bloody, beaten cheekbone before another word could find his mouth. The blade cut a small channel into Dean's throat just beneath his jawline and blood pooled out onto his chest. Sam looked at the blood with forlorn and wished nothing more than to suck the blood right off of him and be done with this whole situation.

"Why, I'm right here Sammy." A crooked grin etched itself onto Dean's face, noticing his brother eyeing his blood. As fast as the light left Dean's forest green eyes and replaced its self with the colorlessness of soot, was exactly as fast as Sam/s breath stopped dead in his throat. "I am your brother, little Sammy. Come on can't you tell who is your own brother?" silence was screaming into Sam's ears. "I'm disappointed in you Sammy."

"S-stop calling me that." it came out much less threatening than how he'd meant it sound, almost a mumble. "Only Dean can call me that…"

Dean scoffed "When will you see, little Sammy? This is the new and improved Dean! The 2.0!"

"You. are. NOT. Dean. Where is he?!"

"Sammy, if I weren't Dean, than how would I know that you cry your way through sex, or that you keep a ruler by your bed and every morning when you wake up, you…" confusion was the first surfaced emotion but was followed in short by rage and embarrassment as Sam cut him off.

"How did you know that?! N-nevermind it doesn't matter how you knew that. All that matters to me is finding Dean."

"_Why_ Sam, you seem to have _something stuck to your shoe, not the one you lost though, _did you get it stuck there in _Poughkeepsie? _Thats a real _funkytown _isn't it?" A sly smile crept onto Dean's smug face.

"Dean? How are you? Why are y? What hap? WHATS GOING ON?!" Sam finally choked out, fear evident in his voice.

"It's the mark of Cain, Sammy. It makes me so much stronger!" Dean flicked his hand and Sam flew to the wall accordingly, the demon blade clattered to the hard concrete floor making a cold metallic sound that sent chills down Sam's spine. He writhed against the wall as Dean choked him through the air. " You never told me how good it feels to be a demon Sammy, Im offended, truly. Although you never were a _full _demon were you? Persay, you were just one of Azazel's bastard children one of hundreds, nothing really special about you at all."

"Y-you're gonna take me out Darth Vader style?" Sam choked out begrudgingly from the stranglehold.

"Oh dear Sammy, you're much more valuable alive than dead. You must know that I have great plans for us." Dean smiled as he dropped Sam to the floor instantly. Come with me the easy way or the fun way. Ill let you choose this time, **don't **make me regret it." Sam got to his feet with more of a difficultly than he was expecting and followed Dean down the long bright hallway into the cold darkness of the torture room casting a forlorn glance at the demon blade that Dean had picked up somewhere in his own confusion.

"What are you gonna do to me Dean?" Sam asked below his breath, regretting it the moment the damn words left his mouth.

_**"Everything."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wayward Children 2**

When Sam woke up he felt the cold sting of metal around his wrists. He was strapped to a chair, the torture chair. Sam craned his neck to the left and saw the numerous knives and cleavers and let out a sigh as he heard the door click three times before slowly opening to reveal Dean standing in the threshold a smirk evident on his face. "Hey Sammy, nice to see you woke up from your little cat nap."

"Really Dean?" Sam scoffed "You're going to torture me? What could you possibly be trying to get out of me that you don't already know? Would you just kill me and be done with it?"

Dean let out a chuckle. " _Kill you? _Come on baby brother, don't you know me a little better than that? This is going to hurt me much more than it will hurt you. Even though it won't hurt me at all." Dean's footsteps rang out clearly and painfully in Sam's head as a migraine made itself known to him as Dean got closer. Dean had to have hit him pretty hard on the head, 'must have a concussion' Sam thought. Dean walked right past Sam to the back of the room where he was sure an assortment of weaponry was laid out just for him, but to Sam's great surprise and confusion when Dean came back all he had in his hands was the first blade and a cup. "You see Sammy, this isn't about hurting you. It's about making you stronger. Dean slid the knife down his forearm making a clean straight cut. "Are you ready to be strong _again_? "

Realization hit Sam like a bus. "No, You wouldn't"

"Oh Sam, but I _would_. You see Sammy, me and you _we're_ are going to rule hell _together" _Dean held the cup downwards of his arm and bled into it, filling it to the brim. "My blood is going to throw you so far off the wagon that you'll be past saving this time. " Dean circled Sam in the chair like a shark, his prey. "No panic room for Sammy and no big brother to put you in time out." Sam struggled aimlessly in his restraints. Dean gripped Sam's neck with one hand, clear around his neck, and the other forcing his brothers mouth open and shoving a tube down his throat attaching it to a funnel.

"NO!" Sam's body shook with pure rage. A cold sweat began on the back of Sam's neck and made its way down his spine. Dean began to pour the blood from the cup into the funnel in Sam's forcibly agape mouth. Sam tried his damn hardest to keep the blood from going down but it was all for naught. A tear made its way down his face.

"Drink up Sammy. We've got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Sorry for the pun :3 and thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them very much :)

Dean emerged from the door into the pitch-black concrete room. "How yah feeling Sammy?" His arm, carved up like a thanksgiving turkey, was healing supernaturally fast. Sam looked up and gave a little crooked smile, the funnel still shoved through his mouth down the back of his throat. Dean yanked the funnel and tube from Sam's throat so he could give an answer, however snarky it may be.

"It's not..gonna work." Sam strained as he fought to keep his humanity in check, the mental battle raging on inside of his head, a battle he was slowly losing. "Not this time… I'm **way** too strong for _this_." Sam let out a shaky breath as he could no longer support his head. Chin resting on his chest he gave a small sigh, one of defeat, Dean thought.

"You know what makes you so strong Sammy? Me. I am what makes you worth anything at all. Without me you would have died at six months old. How many times have I saved your scrawny ass? When will you see that I am the only one that knows what is best for you? When will you ever trust me Sammy?" Dean approached as Sam looked up, shoving the tube back down his throat. " One last drink Sammy, only one more, and you'll be the strongest you've ever been and as strong as you ever will be." Dean dragged the teeth of the First Blade down his skin, his eyes flickering to black as he felt the sting. This was the deepest cut so far and it stung like a bitch. The blood ran straight from Dean's arm to Sam's mouth causing Sam to begin struggling again.

Sammy started to shake violently. His head suddenly shot down like lighting and when it came up again it **was not** _**Sammy**_** anymore**. The boy king emerged from Sam's psyche and he was definitely here for permanent housing, not just a rental this time.. this time it was endgame. The shackles broke from around his wrists, sweat dropped from his long dark hair. As he stood up he kept his head down but when he reached his full height Sam brought his head up with a slight crack,

Sam's eyes were darker than midnight as he looked at Dean and let out a deep throaty snarl. "You sure were dumb to make me strong while weakening yourself _Dean, _especially when the only weapon that can damage you is in the room. With a flick of his wrist Sam flung Dean at the hard wall cracking the cold cement where his head hit with a sickening thud. Then with his other hand, Sam had the knife at his throat. "How could you be so idiotic as to put yourself in this situation?"

"Because I needed you to trust me. Sam, think about just how unpractical this whole ordeal was. I needed you to hear me out and this was the only way you would listen. We are now the two most powerful people in the entire universe. We could rule over Hell, Earth maybe even Heaven too."

"What stops me from doing all the things you say by myself." Sam smirked at his helpless brother up against the wall. "What stops me from killing you right now." Sam twisted the blade into Dean's neck cutting a small circle under his chin.

"You need me. Like I said before. I will always know what is best for you and right now… thats me."

"Alright I'll let you down, but if you cross me, I'll end you."

"Ok Sammy you go ahead and do that… Ill even let you keep the blade." Dean sighed lazily as he hopped down from the wall. "C'mon Sammy We've got a lot of work to do."

"Yah, Yah lets just get down to it."


End file.
